Tomodachi
by rin-loves-sukiyaki-okumura
Summary: Aru meets Ichigo Momomiya, the leader of the Mews.
1. Good Morning

"Al, since you got your body back, how about Winry and I give you a little surprise?"

"Brother, you're 15 still! It's not your birthday!" "Not me! You, Alphonse!" Edward went upstairs and up to his room of the Rockbell's house and got an empty box. Winry then came in and placed a black cat in the box and wrapped the box with blue and red ribbons. The two kids walked downstairs and hid the box behind them. Alphonse looked at them suspiciously and stepped back.

"Well, Al. Since you're now human again-- I mean full flesh and blood again, Ed and I got you a.... KITTY!"

"Mmm hmm! That's right!" Ed nodded his head. Al was surprised that his brother decided to pick up a cat for him. "B-Brother... I've never seen you so... so... bright! Hehe!"

"Well, take it from the master-- No wait, I'm the master!" "Yes you are! Hahaha! _Yeah right..._" Winry laughed a bit and siad to herself that Edward isn't the master of everything.

"Isn't she cute?" Ed petted the black cat. "Yes she is, yes she is," Al smiled at his brother.

That night, the black cat was sleeping in the Elrics' room and jumped on the sleeping Alphonse. The cat then licked Al's face and transformed.

"Mmmm... What the...?" The cat was actually a girl with red ribbons tied in her red hair. "Hi there, Alphonse. I'm Ichigo--" Al covered her mouth. "Shh! Keep it down! My brother will wake up! Uh... why are you still on me? I can't breathe!" "Okay! Sorry! I'm Ichigo Momomiya, leader of the Mews!" "Mews?" "Yes Mews! I came aall the way here to investigate the yellow house up on a hill!" "You're already living in the yellow house. This is the yellow house!" "Oh really? WELL THEN!" "Ichigo, please!" Edward now wakes up from Ichigo's shouting. "Alphonse, why is there-- Oh, no. That doesn't look like what I'm seeing from over here...." "Er, brother! It's not what it looks like!" "Yeah right! Like I'll believe that you're-- Who are you? Alphonse, where's the cat?!" "Hhaahahahah! Oh, don't push it too much, Ed! Hahahahah!" Ichigo laughed. "No need to worry! I'm Ichigo Momomiya! I'm the black cat you picked up from around here! See, watch this." Ichigo then transformss back into a cat. "Nya! Nya! Meow! Mew! Mew! Mew! Tehehe!" "Alphonse... I'm so lucky to find her!" "Why is that, brother?" "Because you two have a lot in common! You two love cats, you two are naive-- No offense, Al." "Keep talkin', brother." "You two are into each other I know!" "Edward's right, Al! We do!" Ichigo giggled. "I don't know, brother.. I'm not sure if I love her back..."

"Alphonse, you told me you wanted to be... loved and there you have it! You got her!" Winry then came in in her nightgown.

"What's all the yell-- Is that the cat we gave you, Al?" "Don't remember? She's also a human girl!" Al petted Ichigo's black fur. "That's it! You--You two are--" Al and Ichigo glared at Edward angrily. "Uh, Winry, why don't you take care of this little bundle of joy, will ya? I'll be sleeping." "Edward! We're ll awake, but you're too lazt to stay up, huh?!" "Winry, let me show you the truth about myself." "You're a talking cat." "Oh yeah?" Icchgo licked Al's face again and turned into human Ichigo.

"See that, Winry?"

"See what?"

"Me transforming!"

"GUYS, PLEASE!" Al shouted.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" said Winry. Ichigo shook her head and giggled. "Hhahahahhhah! Good one! I know that joke for almost five years!" "How old are you now?" said Al. "I'm 13 and you think this age will conquer me? Heckkkkkk no!" "Yeah that's right! Hecks to the noes!" Winry agreed with her. Al stared at her stupidly and sighed. "What? I'm down with the cats, yo!" "Please, Winry. No more of that." "Sorry, Ichigo."

That morning...

"Good morning, Edward," said Winry pulling the covers from him. He drooled on his pillow and rolled over to his left side, whispering, "If I can have anything in the world, what would it be??? Hmm... girls.... girls with wrenches.... Oh yes...." "Edward! Wake up!" Winry shook him. He whispered to himself again. "If I could have aa very special person in the world, what would it be??? Ah yes.... Ichigo....." "NYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ichigo woke up from her deep sleep. Winry looked at her.

"This time, that wasn't me. It was him!" then Ichigo went back to sleep, all curled up in a ball, even though she's human.

"See this? Hmm?" Ichigo stuck out a shiny pendant at the three. "A pendant with a heart? Is it for Al?" said Winry.

"No! _Maybe..." _she said to herself.

"Well, thanks for showing us this, but Ed and I have to go to Rush Valley to do some errands."

"When will you be back?" said the worried girl. "Oh about two weeks in time. Oh and, Alphonse, be sure she's around when you're giving Den a bath, all right?"

"Sure."

"And, Ed-- Edward?"

"Over here."

"Ed!"

"Winry!"

"Ed!"

"Why are we screaming each other's name out?"

"Shut up, Edward! You know you're leaving Al and Ichigo all alone for two weeks! Let's go! We're gonna miss the train there!"

"Where we goin'?"

"You don't know? I told you four times already! Geez!"

"YOU BETTER GET GOING!" Ichigo shouted. By the time the clock smacked on the 12, Ed and Winry left on a train to Rush Valley.

"Alphonse, I want to talk to you about something.. something important."

"Um, okay." Al and Ichigo sat under a tree.

"You know, Al. What Edward said last night was true. We are alike."

"Not alike in facial or anything just personalities?"

"Al, you're like your brother. A long ponytail, a red coat, brown eyes--"

"You have the same eye color as me. Lucky brother didn't mention that. He was too blinded in the dark to see you fully human."

"Only Winry did because she was near me more than Edward." Al raised his neck a little in surprise.

"Oh please. You're 14 and I'm turning 14 this year. Wow, same age-- I mean--"

"It's okay, Ichigo."

"Hey! You know what Ichigo means in Japanese, right?"

"No. What does it mean?"

"It means strawberry. I'm your strawberry, Alphonse. I'm your Ichigo. I love you as a friend now."

"Now? What happened last night?" Ichigo then ggigled at Al and held his hand tightly.

"I thought to myself that you wouldn't be there for me and now I know you'll always be."

"Oh..." Al turned away shyly.

"We can be brother aand sister, you know that?"

"Really?"

Ichigo nodded and smiled.

"Yeah and we can stay together forever."


	2. Cat's Out of the Bag

Ichigo wrote in her notebook.

**_March 23,_**

**_I have finally found a friend who will look after me. He's Alphonse Elric of Risembool, a young boy whose brother is crazy, pessimistic, an idiot of course and, most of all, a big mouth jerk! Alphonse is so sweet and innocent!_**

"Watcha reading there, Ichigo?" Al scared her a bit.

"Uh nothing! Nothing at all, Al!"

"It's a notebook. You're writing something about me, huh?"

"No!"

"The first word is 'I'. The next three words are 'have, finally and found.' Then the rest goes on and on about me and my brother being jerk yesterday and today."

_"He knew?! How can he--"_Ichigo thought to herself.

"What's that? What did you say, Ichigo?" Al spoke to her softly.

"Nothing. By the way, how about we go to a place that I know around here and pick up a few cats?"

"Cats? Den and brother would be very, very upset about this. We can hide them in a basement if I can transmute one. How's that?"

"Perfect plan, Al!" Icchigo giggled and clapped her hands.

"So, what do we do now, Ichigo?" said Al griding his foot in the rocky ground.

"No idea-- Winry said we have to take care of Den first before we leave to do some errands. So let's clean the poor sap now!"

"Good idea!" After Den was cleaned off, Ichigo and Al sought off on foot to go to Ichigo's hidden place.

"Here we are! Ichigo's Paradise! Well? What do you say about my little home?"

"It's uh... slightly askew, but nifty."

"Oh look! Momoko has come to say hi! Alphonse, I want you to meet the Cat Clan!"

"Nya! Nya! Hello, Alphonse!" the cat spoke. Al was surprised.

"I taught Momoko how to speak in English. It took him awhile to learn it. Isn't that right?" "Nya! Nya indeed!" the cat meowed.

"Oh and these are Momoko's servants. This is Yukan, Wakan, Jun, Kaitou, Fumiko and the youngest cat of all, Pon. Pon's the cutest by the way. She'ss so shy even around her own family of course."

"Nya! Yukan speaking!"

"How adorable! Yukan loves you!"

"Really?"

"I gotta write this down! I even have the syllables of all their names!" she laughed.

**_The Ichigo Paradise Cat Clan_**

**_Yukan has a new best friend! Alphonse Elric!_**

**_Yukan: You-Can_**

**_Wakan: Wa-Kin_**

**_Jun: Jun_**

**_Kaitou: Kai-Two_**

**_Fumiko: Fu-Me-Ko_**

**_Pon: Pon_**

**_Oh, I almost forgot! Alphonse is so nice!_**

"Writing about me again, Ichigo?" Al was suspicious about Ichigo and her notebook.

"No!" she answered.

"Nya! Ichigo, come look! Pon wants to play with Aru!"

"Aru?"

"That's right. The cats call you Aru. I call you Al-- I mean the rest of us call you Al--"

"I know, but I have a nickname that brother always call me by."

"What's that?"

"Kitty Caper."

Ichigo held her mouth as tight as she can in order to not laugh about his nickname.

"Its not funny, Ichigo! I'm serious! Okay, you can giggle a bit, but don't tell Winry, okay?"

"But, Al. She's like your big sister. You should tell her everything. For sure I know she'll understand."

"Like that'll happen. I know brother and his foolish ways, but he can't overcome needles and milk!"

"He's afraid? Afraid of needles? Are you sure? Oh, goodness!" Ichigo laughed.

Back at the house, Alphonse transmuted a part of the living room floor into a basement. Then, the two walked downstairs to drop the kittens off. Pon, the youngest cat in the Cat Clan, jumped out of her basket and scurried up into the living room where Al and Ichigo were cooking food for lunch and dinner. Pon sniffed the scented room and was delighted to sniff away. Pon then chased her tail and ran back down into the basement. Ichigo heard a noise downstairs and told Al to turn off Ichigo's side of the stove for a while until she gets back. The aroma of cooked food filled the room and was both fresh and steamy at the moment. Ichigo walked down the steps and into the basement where Pon was sitting quietly waiting to be picked up. Pon raised her little paws up and showed Ichigo her dirty paws. Ichigo decided to transform into Cat Ichigo, but to do that, she must think off something exciting or be excited, and she thought about Alphonse Elric and transformed into Cat Ichigo. "Nya! I'm so tired, Ichigo. Can you clean me?" asked Pon through telepathy. Ichigo can understand an animal's feelings only in Cat form. "Why would I? I got food almost ready for lunch and I don't have enough time. Sorry." "Nya! Clean me!" "I'm sorry-- okay."

"Nya! Nya! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Nya!" Pon meowed.


	3. The Love Line

"By the time I get to Rush Valley, I hope I don't see Winry and Ed," said Ichigo getting her hair done by Alphonse.

"It's just two weeks, Ichigo. You'll be fine, and Winry will be too busy repairing brother. You'll be fine, just be fine, okay?"

"Is my hair tied in ribbons yet?" asked Ichigo turning her head at Al. Al shook his head and tugged on her haair a bit.

"Okay, okay. I'll shut up."

"Not that, silly kitten!"

"What do you mean? _No wonder Edo called him the Kitty Caper. He got me now."_

"I mean that I was telling you to turn around."

"Oh, okay."

After Al had already done Ichigo's hair (Al's hair is held in a ponytail), Ichigo thanked him and walked out the door. Then, the phone rang as soon as Ichigo wasn't seen from Alphonse again. Alphonse answered it. "Hello? Who is this?" "Alphonse Elric, don't ask who it is! I never gave anyone else my phone number! Well, I gave Nellie mine so that counts!"

"Winry??? _What phone is she using? Where's brother?"_

"Al, are you there still?"

"Uh, yeah. Where's brother?"

"I'm not sure. We were just walking around until he spotted a beautiful girl with hair tied in a ponytail. I heard her name was Yuki and Edward was all over her! Now, they're going out! I am going to kill him!"

"What's this? Jealousy, I feel? Are you jealous of Yuki, Winry? Hmm?" Winry hesitated to answer and changed the subject.

"Al, where's Ichigo?"

"I wanna know, Winry."

"Know what? There's nothing to know!"

"Ed and Yuki. You lo--"

"Shh shh! Shut up, Al! You don't these patients to hear!"

"What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm now working for the Automail Association! But they said I'm only here for a while because a worker kinda got ill while working."

"Winry, I want answers!"

"I DON'T LOVE ED AND NEITHER DOES ANY GIRL WHO LOVES HIM TOO!" she was too nervous to stay on for a while, so she spoke fast with spit coming out of her mouth. She hung up on Alphonse.

"I know you, Winry. You do love Ed," Al smirked.


	4. Daydream Nightdream

Since Al is alone in the house, all he has to do is clean Den again and cook food for today and tomorrow. Ichigo said that she won't be gone for a long time, meaning that she'll return either the next day after departure. Al was cooking some food and continued to stir the fresh liquid in the pot until it was time for him to break. He also heard stories from Winry and Ed before they left, but he doen't remember which one, so he took a nap (he turned off the stove) aand dreamt a story for himself. He was dreaming that he was in the snowy hills of wintry Risembool and got stuck in a snow cavern for two days until a young girl (Winry) saved him and a young boy (Edward) came to apply medicine on him.

_"I'm lost, cold, and hungry," Al whimpered in fear. His eyes werre shut tight as the wind blew inside the snow cavern and through the valley. "What should I do? When does this storm stop? Mother, help me!" Al began curling up into a ball and holding his head down. The whistling winds were dreadful and dangerous to escape from. Al had no heelp whatsoever, and then he suddenly heard a girl shouting though the blizzard. "Huh?" Alphonse wondered._

_"Young boy, hand me the rope! I'm going in!" the girl shouted a command to her companion. The boy's voice sounded similar to Alphonse, who now in this dream doesn't have any memories of his family and friends._

_"Sure thing, but there's a knot in it!"_

_"I don't care about that dang knot, just hand me the rope!" the girl commanded him to give up the rope._

_"Who's there?!" Al shouted for a response from the outside world. There was no response at all. The winds cut the communication between Al and the other two._

_"Who's in there?!" the girl shouted, and of course Al could hear them instantly from the inside._

_"It's me! Alphonse Elric!"_

_"Alphonse Elric? Is he your brother?"_

_"You don't remember? Duh! He is my brother of course!" the young boy said._

_"Argh! Just tie the rope around my waist and I'll go in and find Alphonse."_

_In the silent cave, Al was cuddled between two rocks._

_The girl saw him and shouted again and again for him to wake up before he dies of hypothermia. "W-W-W-Who's there???" Al was shaking terribly and he couldn't hang on much longer. The girl lifted her hood and ran to him. The boy from outside came inside and gave him medicine, but the girl commanded him to stay outside or else they'll be caved in if by chance._

_"Al, are you alright? W're here for ya, buddy."_

_"Who are you???"_

_"Al, you don't know? I'm Winry and out there's Ed. He's your older and yet sensitive brother. Remember?"_

_Al shook his head and fainted. "NO!" Winry shouted._

_Later on, the three made it to a nearby house after the storm._

_He was in a warm bed, where two figures sat beside him. His eyes twitched as he tried to open them again._

_"Al? Al, youre awake again!" Winry smiled. "I thought-- We thought that you were going to die." "Al, my brother, lucky you have us."_

_"Brother?" "You see, Al, I knew you would remember us again."_

_"Remember who? Who are you guys?"_

_"Naw, he still can't remember us."_

_"Edward, don't be rude!" Winry elbowed him in the stomach. "That's foul for a girl like you!"_

_"Please! Can you please tell me why I'm here?"_

_"Al, lay back and relax. You almost died from hypothermia. We had Nellie watch the outside to tell us what's happening, so she spotted you crying for help." Thanks to Winry's knowledge of survival in dangerous storms, Al was lucky to live with his brother and some neighbors._

_"Are you sure you want to eat in hear? It's awfully cold." "You can turn the heat up. I'll be fine." Al thanked Ed and Winry for helping him. This is when they were very young._

Alphonse woke up from his nap. "That's weird. Was there a real cave here? Was I actually-- Naw. It was just a dream. I was just taking a snooze while Ichigo's gone."

He then decided to go upstairs to sleep, but he almost forgot to keep the food warm.

A day has passed after Al has dreamt an odd adventurous dream and Ichigo has returned. She found him sleeping in his room and smiled at him. She transformed into Cat Ichigo and slep on top of him, in which Alphonse heard a smooth purr coming from Ichigo and smiled and petted her, not caring if she sleeps on him or not.


	5. The Love Sick Bug

While the two were sleeping, Al once again had another dream, this time, with his brother by his side and they were trying to find Ichigo.

_"Brother, what shall we do? Ichigo's not here and she's nowhere to be found. Where will we go?" Al was scared._

_"Don't worry. Ichigo's a young, young, young and short girl. She'll be easy to find as we get out of this snow cave."_

_"Really? REALLY?!"_

_"Shaddup, Al! You'll cause a cave in! And it'll be all your fault and I won't ever speak to you again--"_

_They caused the cave in, and yet Edward still blamed his little brother._

_"Hmph!" Ed turned away from him. "Brother! I didn't do it this time! I swear!"_

_"......."_

_"Please, Ed! We have to find Ichigo or else!"_

_"......"_

_"ARGHH! Edward Elric!"_

_"......"_

_"I'll send those love letters to Winry if you don't help me out!"_

_"......"_

_"Okay, fine. Winry will read them as you run away."_

_"...... The letters?"_

_"FINALLY, YOU ANSWERED ME!"_

_"Oh, I wasn't. I was thinking aloud."_

However, the dream ended quickly as Ichigo began to meow in her sleep.

"GOOD MORNING, AL!" Ichigo shouted in his ear as he was sleeping.

"Mmm, not a very good morning," Al whispered.

"Why is that?"

"I'm sick."

"Oh really? Let me see your temperature right quick."

"_COUGH! COUGH! _You have plenty of time to check me. Just finish the cooking for me, please?"

"Yes, I'll do that immediately!"

Days have passed and Al was still in bed sick. Ichigo took him in her care for aa week and a half, until Ed and Winry arrived to aid him, too.

"What's wrong with Al?" said Winry taking off her sweater and eyeing Edward enviously. Ed was looking at Yuki's number and sat down very pleased to be home, but ignored Winry the whole time.

"Ed, how are you?" asked Ichigo with a happy face.

"Oh, good. Very good. Very, very good. So good, that I can't even think about... about something..."

"Ed, any reason why you weren't helping me shopping for parts in Rush Valley?"

"Why aren't you helping Al?"

"WHY AREN'T YOU, ED?! WHY AREN'T YOU?!"

"If I have to get nervous with you so I can dial Yuki's number, then it's fine with me!"

"HEY! Look at Al. He's... he's.... dying...." Ichigo gasped.


	6. The Momo Hana

"Ed, feel his head!" Winry cried out. Ed was nervous to find out what's going to happen to him and his brother together, but he took the risk to find out anyways.

"Oh, goodness..."

"What is it?" Ichigo snuck up behind him.

"His fever's going up and up! Can I say more?" Winry and Ichigo looked at each other and nodded.

"All right... Winry, you go get the medicines and Ichigo, you call somebody you know around here immediately!" "Yes!"

"B-Brother... is it true what Ichigo said earlier?"

"Dying? You dying?"

".....?" Al looked confused.

"Don't worry. We need something curable to help you."

"EDWARD! I got the medicines, but these are only for heat strokes, rabies..... Hmm, wait! Ichigo, I know someone you know around here who can help us!"

"Yeah, uh, thanks for telling me this. What was that you said, Winry?" Ichigo hung up the phone. "Uh, as I was saying, I know someone around here..."

"Really? Who is it?" "Alisa Benjamin of Central. She's a cousin of Mustang."

"THAT FREAKO COLONEL?!" Ed was shocked.

"Yep! You be nice to her, all right?" Winry passed Edward with an evil glance.

Alisa (Arisa in Japanese) came to the Rockbell's residence. Who also came was Ichigo's long lost sister called Momohana (Peach Flower).

"Welcome, nice to see you, Alisa," Winry shook hands with Alisa and Momohana.

"Who's in trouble, miss?" asked Momo.

"This poor young boy here. He's Alphonse Elric, the younger brother of this young boy here, Edward Elric." Ichigo introduced the boys calmly.

"Ichigo Momomiya, tell me this. How come you're here?" said Alisa.

"Because... I don't know... I forgot! Oh, no!!! The cats! I haven't fed any of them!" "CATS?!" Ed and Winry said. "You mean you and Al have been hiding some cats in that new basement ever since?!" Winry asked Ichigo unpatiently.

"Al, can you tell me this. How come you're sick?" asked Alisa.

"_COUGH! COUGH! _No reason to be, miss... Ichigo said I might die..."

"Sister, I'm scared!" Momo cried.

"There is only one curable success that occurs every five years, and this boy is lucky."

"What is it?"

"Ichigo and friends, I present you this Momo Flower!"

"That's my name! Tehe!"

"This rarely discovered flower will heal any uncurable illness known or unknown to mankind!"

"What happens if Al's illness happens before the flower succeeds to help out aany longer?" asked Winry calmly.

"Then he will no longer be here and has to be put inside the Twilight Gates. That's where he has to be healed for three months straight."

"H-help me..."

"He's dying!"

"Ichigo, don't panic. This flower only needs the hug from a Mew Mew and a human guardian."

"Alisa, you sure?" said Ed.

"No time, just do it, Ichigo." Alisa held the flower in her hands.

Ichigo then transformed into Mew Mew Ichigo. She hugged Alphonse and took the flower away from Alisa, making it glow. She placed the flower on top of Al's chest and chanted: _"Human of all kind must not sufffer... Oh, great Momo Princess, please rise, for I will not make his life any rougher."_ The Mew Mew Chant always have rhymes. A minute later, Al was cured.


	7. The Envious Day

"Feeling better, Alphonse?" asked Alisa and Momohana. Al rubbed his head and sat up. Everyone around felt little happiness and sadness about his recovery. For Edward, he was too oblivious to even feel any emotion. Ichigo and Winry were really surprised, they still couldn't even speak until Al falls asleep.

Alisa and Momohana were invited for dinner at the Rockbell's residence, having been thanked over ten times for saving Al. Momohana was thanked in a special way by been given a small kitten of gratitude. Ichigo gave her the youngest of the Cat Clan, Pon. Winry still looked enviously at Edward every time he reads something important (she thinks that he could be reading Yuki's phone number just for memorizing), and has been asking Ed a bunch of questions about girls he know or adore so much behind her back, as Al and Ichigo laughed together and told jokes about the kitty basement down below or if Ichigo felt like it, she would tell Alisa and Momo his nickname, the Kitty Caper.

That night, Momo and Ichigo slept together while Al and his brother were by themselves; Winry and Alisa were sleeping in one room.

The next day, it was a big breakfast between the six of them as they sat in a circle outside the house, eating and feeding Den. Ichigo herself wasn't that hungry to begin the day happily, but at least her sister Momo wasn't stuffed enough to work around the house until she and Alisa leave.

During this day between a jealous childhood friend and her not so working alchemical friend, she decided to make some changes around the house and to Edward for not cooperating with her while in Rush Valley.

It was a surprise for Al to be well again, but he thought to himself why he was sick while dreaming happily. He always wondered why every day.

Edward was working with Al and Momohana on something special, as for Alisa and Winry, they were eyeing Edward (Alisa loves to join in the jealousy) enviously, ignoring their half completed work in front of them. "Just look at that shrimp," whispered Winry in Alisa's ear.

"He sickens me so," replied Alisa. Ed was too oblivious to wonder what they were talking about behind his back.

"Just tell him I need to talk to him," Winry ordered AAlisa calmly without losing her temper against Edward.

Alisa walked towards the shrimpy boy, and patted him on the shoulder. Ed sighed and knew what she was asking him.

"I got it, I know already. Winry wants me to talk with her, so don't bother."

"Oh, me not bothering you? You're a shameful, little brat." Alisa also loves to tease the one she hates the most (her target was on Edward).

"Shameful am I?" "You know, I got a little triack upon saying those three words. I you said 'Shameful am I?', then you would say it like this: 'I am shameful!' Just turn backwards and you have just insulted yourself."

"So that means--"

"That's right. _Be careful with Yuki, you brat."_ Alisa chuckled.

It was dinnertime....

Alisa and Winry laughed together as they watched Ed work outside after he ate (apparently, he ate too fast and had to do more work at night).

"Look at him, just look at him! He's working like there's no tomorrow!" said Alisa pointed at the window where Edward was shown.

"I know, huh?" Winry relaxed her chin on her crossed hands.

"Ichigo, why don't we feed the kittens? Momo, do you want to join us?"

"Oh, boy would I?!" "Sis, you know we want you to help us, too." Ichigo smiled happily at her little sister, Mew Hana.

Winry daydreamed...

_"Ed?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"I was thinkin'... what if Yuki died?"_

_"Winry, Yuki's my friend, too and... I don't what I'll do if does die..."_

_"Well, then go ask her out or either leave her, like you and Al do all the time to me."_

_"It does hurt you so much, but my journey is too long to end."_

_"Hm... Just come closer... A little closer... That's it..."_

_"Er, Winry?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Just stay in that position... There you go, Ed."_

_"Why do I have to sleep here and you and Al get to sleep in there?"_

_"You said your journey was long--"_

_"Winry, I--"_

_"so I decided to let you sleep out here until you can figure out your little head of yours. Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight, Winry."_

"Winry, you listenin'?" asked Alisa.

"No."

"Daydreaming?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Alisa got up and went to bed. Edward came inside shivering and chattering and glared at Winry angrily.

"What is it, Ed?"

"You made me.. work out there all night... and yet, you haven't commented about me."

"What makes you want a good comment so badly?"

"Nothing! Just nothing!" Ed blushed.

"Brother, you like Winry, don't you?" asked Al, with Momo and Ichigo giggling secretly.

"No!"

"No way I'll like him! Like I told you over the phone, I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

"Hehehehhe... Just watchin' you guys... Come on, let's feed the cats."

"Kay!" Ichigo and Momo said and followed Alphonse to the cat basement.

"So, what did you tell Al exactly?"

"I asked him how he and Ichigo are doin' and stuff like that."

"Did you ever tell him that I--"

"I told him about Yuki and he asked me if I ever... you know, love you."

"Blah! NO way we'll get married! _But Al and Al wanna marry her, but the fight is still raging on!" _Ed was nervous to think to himself.


	8. Relation Unavailable?

"Ed, this is serious! Why would you go out with Yuki?" Winry's serious this time. Al and the others were playing with the cats.

"What's serious-- Oh. Yuki and I are...?"

"Yes..."

"Blah! Please! Like she's gonna come in and say--"

"EDWARD, I LOVE YOU!" Yuki was actually at the door. Winry became furious with jealousy and was about to choke Edward, but was restrained by Alisa.

"Let him be! That brat doesn't have a chance!" Alisa held Winry down.

"What's going on, Edward?" asked Yuki.

"Nothing, but this psycho's trying to kill me!"

"I WHAT?!?" Alisa still held the ferocious mechanic down for awhile.

"I... Ed... I have to go..."

"Brother? Winry? What's going on? Oho! So you're Yuki?" Al was shocked and Ichigo and Momohana gasped.

"Um, yes I am. So, Ed, is he your younger brother?"

"Yeah, but why are you here?"

"Because I--"

"SHADDUP!" Momo shouted.

"Listen, if I have to get serious with you, then it'd be nice if you calmly leave and never come back!" Momo was serious as well for no reason.

Al began to daydream.

_"Brother, why is Winry angry with us?"_

_"Because, Al... she doesn't want us anymore. We're not an actual family still and yet, Yuki has replaced us as the new member of the Rockbells."_

_"But doesn't she--"_

_"Al, she never cared!"_

_"But--"_

"Al, what's the matter?" asked Ichigo petting him on the head.

"It's those three." Momo hid behind Ichigo and Alisa got up off from Winry.

"Oho? Who's that?" asked Alisa. She peeped through the window and it was Mustang.

"May I speak with miss Benjamin please?" Roy asked Ichigo politely. She bowed and pulled Alisa towards her to meet him.

"I've got some horrible news, Alisa," Mustang began. "We're not related. The doctor told your parents the other day that they checked the records and there was no possibility that we could be related. I'm very sorry."

"YES!!!!!!!!!!" Ed cheered out loud. Everyone stared at him stupidly and ganged up on him.

"So sorry, miss Benjamin. Your mother was going to tell you, but she instead told me to tell you so she can leave on a business trip with Hawkeye. If I can't be rude this much, may I tell FullMetal something right quick?" "Sure..." Alisa hesitated to let him in any further, but she decided too late.

"What do you want, Mustang? I don't want another lecture from you ever again!" "No excuses, FullMetal. I want that red headed girl of yours." Edward turned red. "S-She isn't!"

"Ed!" Winry shouted.

"What is it?"

"I want you to take care of Alphonse for at least an hour until Mustang leaves. Sir, I don't want to be rude, but you have to leave in about an hour from now because I have an experiment going on and you'll ruin everything." "I'll do as you please, miss Rockbell."

"Brother, are you sure I'll be alright?" asked Alphonse weakly. "Of course! Why wouldn't you be okay?"

"What??" he was confused.

"So, were NOT related? _GOOD GRIEF! Lucky I'm not related to this monster!" _Alisa sounded scared and relieved at the same time.


	9. We've Found Al, Is That Ok?

"May I tell you all a story about a young girl who--"

"Ichigo, just get on with it! I don't have all-- You have time." Edward was too nervous to go on because of Yuki and Winry. Yuki wasn't at the Rockbell's house the next day, so the day went by perfectly.

"Go on, go on. We HAVE time to start the story," Winry spoke, "but SOME people are in a hurry for important _businesses._" "Well, don't look at me, Winry. I'm just going back to work."

"Work, or do you mean _work?"_ "Fine! I'll stay!" "Good boy."

"Alisa, where's Al?" asked Momohana gripping on her small dress.

"He's upstairs getting dress," Alisa answered back. "I'll go check on him," said Ed sitting straight up in his chair.

"No! You're too dorky to go check on him!" exclaimed Alisa.

"I've checked on him a bunch of times!" Ed wasn't sure.

"Oh? So that means that you checked all of him all right now?" Ed turned red. "NOW THAT'S-- True... Ever since he was sick, I had to check his fever, his clothes, everything. You're right."

"_You're so pointless, Ed! You don't even know what I'm talking about!" _Alisa thought as she looked disgusted at Edward. Of course, Edo was a little bit of an airhead, but he didn't mind.

"So, Ichigo? Let's begin the story," said Winry. Momo was falling asleep in Alisa's lap, sucking her thumb.

"Okay!" Ichigo giggled.

**_Ichigo's story's called The Sickness Flower..._**

**_Ichigo began._**

**_"There was this little house on a hill; a family lived there where there was no trouble almost every day. But some unknown illness struck the house of the big family (A man and his wife with seven kids) and it suddenly struck the mother. She was in grave danger even for her loving family beside her. One child called Asa was brought up to be confirmed by her mother, telling the girl that she have to go out into the fields to find a very rare flower of the ancient times. Asa refused until her little sister called Ayaka came up beside her with a big grin on her face. She said, 'Mommy, I will help big sister find thee gracious flower!' The mother was surprised by her courageous actions. 'Ayaka, Asa. You two go together this evening, all right? Father will look after me, and the rest of the children will watch the house, including us.' She coughed wildly until her heart raced faster."_**

"COME ON! I wanna hear more!" Winry snorted at her.

"Please! Please! That's enough information of the story for today," said Ichigo.

"I'm tired!" Edward whinned out loud.

"Oh, don't be sad, Ed. Once you fall asleep, the little ones always go for more littler ones, like you!" Alisa was very sarcastic, laughing at Ed and making fun of his height.

"Oh, don't be sad, Alisa. Once you wake up, I won't be here!" he made the worst comeback at which Alisa didn't understand it.

"Yeah, that's why I'll wake up in the middle of the night and force you to sleep in the basement full of cats!"

"Oh, that one connects to my cool comeback," Ed proclaimed.

"No it doesn't, I really mean it. I will make you sleep down there if I have to use my bare hands!"

"Stop fighting!" Momo shouted and ran upstairs. It was awhile since Alissa told Momo that Al was changing. From the basement, Pon came out and scanned the room for Momohana.

"Aru! Aru!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you done?"

"Uh, quite not!"

Ichigo ran upstairs to pick up Momo.

"What are you doing up here?!" Ichigo whispered loudly at her little sister.

"I'm waiting for Aru!" Momo said in an inpatient voice.

She reached for the door, but Ichigo accidentally pushes her sister intot the door and the door suddenly falls down, exposing Al.

"Big sis, is he undressed?" Momo shielded her eyes from the opening of Al's room.

"No, he's just standing there."

"Oh, dear. This door must be fixed at once! Winry! Winry!"

"Winry, Al's calling for ya," said Ed lazily.

"Ugh! That door's gonna get it!" she ran upstairs. Alisa and Ed were the only ones in the living room, not sying a word or rude comment to each other.

"Door-"

"Got it, Al."

"We're so sorry! I mean, I'm so sorry!" Ichigo appologized to Al and Winry.

Pon ran up and up, and found the little Momo.

"Pon, what took you so long to get here?" asked the little one.

"Nya! Nya! Meow!" she said in animal language. chigo translated what Pon said earlier.

"She's saying that she smelled cooked food on the way here, isnt that right?" Ichigo looked at Pon.

"Nya! That's right!"


	10. Two Doors Down and the Mustang Dies!

"Fixing the door again, I see?" Ed took a bite off from his piece of bread Alisa threw at him for being so rude...

"Let's just say that I didn't warn you," Winry remarked at Ed.

"Warn me about what?"

"That big fat lump of clay out in the back yard."

"Why'd you need it anyway?"

"Ed, I want to be an artist." Ed and Al looked at each other and burst into laughter, making Winry more nervous to concentrate on her work.

"You really do?! I cannot believe it! Why would YOU be an artist?!"

"Edward, I've read a book about female artists like Minako Nakagawa, Hiyu Minou, Haruhi Lao. Well, Haruhi's part Chinese, but they're great artists!"

"You're not talking about singing, are you?" said Ed.

Winry threw a wrench at hi so hard, that he nearly got hit. He laughed in victory and humiliation and fell down the stairs, giving Winry a chance to gloat at him.

"Momo, go chheck on Alisa and see how she's doing," said Ichigo pressing against the wall with her body.

"Okay! Bye bye!" Momo was too cute to act so foolish today.

"Er, Winry?" said Al.

"Yeah? What's with that look on your face?"

"It's just that... this door needs to be replaced." "No! I don't have anymore replacement doors for the year, so I have to go stock up on some more."

After the door was fixed, the kids had their original outdoor lunch on blankets. Alisa and Winry cooked up some delicious food oover the past few hours and has made impressive progress on their work habits.

"Brother, how come you don't want to sit next to us?"

"Because Alisa used to carry the scent of Mustang. I wish he would die in a horrible death that I can laugh to."

"Edward, don't be mean.. Well, you can a little, but I won't except it!" Ichigo angrily shook her fist in the air.

"I'm serious! Like I said, he should die!"

"Brother, you love to kill people, don't you?"

"What did I tell you Al? We don't want to sacrifice others for something important."

"That already happened like a month ago," Al corrected him.

"You want Mustang to die, then how come you said it's not right?"

"Ichigo, it's very simple. All I have to do is wait until he's poisoned by someone else and watch the enchantment begin and end for a few minutes, and I think I'll add another few minutes to weep in sadness and run off like a little girl."

"I love what you've done with the lunch," Momo said happily as she took a sip from her soup. It was filled with fresh carrots, peas, tomatoes and fresh water from the well.

"Tastes so good! Give me the recipe!" Ichigo finished her bowl before the rest can even put their mouth on their spoons.

"You're fast at eating. Are you going to be okay?" Al was surprised. She nodded in response, happily licking her fingers after scraping off the leftovers of carrot and peas.

"I have a long lost brother named Train Heartnet who is a way faster eater than me and Momo here, but he's living happily on the other side."

"He passed away?" guessed Ed. "No, silly, he lives on earth, the parallel side of this one."

"Well then," Winry started. "Let's get started on that door."

"BAD NEWS!!!" Alisa cried.

"What?" Ed shot up from the couch.

"Mustang died from a fall!" she cried out.

"WOO HOO!" Ed cheered once again like last time. Everyone ganged up on him.

"That's not funny!" Alisa began to giggle. Momo once again went upstairs to find Al and Ichigo went after her with Pon escaping her den and followed the two girls.

"Al, it's me!" Momo shouted from the outside.

"I'm not dressed!" said Al.

"Momo, what are you doing up here again?"

"Sis, I wanna talk to Al about Pon!"

"Why?"

"Because she needs her daily dinner!"

Ichigo once again fell against Momo and made Momo press against the door again and once again, it fell, exposing Al undressed.

"Sis! You always fall on me! Stop tripping, idiot!"

"I'm not! Oh, dear..." Ichigo paused at her sister and looked at Al, undressed. She shielded her eyes and her little ssister was looking striaght at him without covering her eyes. Al, Ichigo and Momo blushed and almsot screamed, but didn't alarm anyone who was downstairs that this happened again in an alternate way.

"I'll... step back... and change...." Al blushed some more and hid under the covers of his soft bed.

"A-A-A-Alphonse......." Ichigo couldn't peak anymore after what she has seen before her; her little sister sighed happily STILL no shielding of her little brown eyes.


	11. Strabwerry Rolls and Entertainment!

"Alphonse, you should move into another room, I'm very sorry," Winry lifted the door from the floor.

"Yeah, me too, but how come Momo was drooling this whole time?"

"She loves 'unclothed' boys who are... unclothed. Any boy would do, but she dislikes unclothed women."

"Well, Ichigo, you sure took her in your care," said Al tying his hair into a ponytail.

"Oh, don't be too sweet, even if you have tasty strawberry rolls on you, don't." Ichigo also loves this new candy made in Central called strawberry rolls. They have creamy filling on the inside, and a smooth and strawberry scented feeling on the outside. Even Pon eats them happily besides the other cats.

"I can buy you some!" Al and Ichigo laughed together.

"I wanna strawberry roll! Gimme one!" Little Momo was too excited.

"We're just joking, little sis," replied Ichigo.

"Strawberry rolls? Never heard of them," said Winry.

"Tastes good! Try one now!" Momo said.

"Winry, it's delicious! Capital D!" Ichigo licked her lips in excitement.

"Capital D, sis says! Wahh! Onee-chan, where are you going today?"

"Going back home," answered Ichigo, but Winry and Al weren't happy about her leaving.

"What? Why?" said Al sitting on his bed.

"Because Train told me there's trouble brewing over the phone last night. Did you even hear the phone ring?"

"Not at all. I was dreaming about being in the snow... alone... with no one else to protect me.

"If you want to feel happy today, then let me tell you a story!" Ichigo clapped her hands and called everyone to come upstairs.

**Princess Akika and the Crystal Chronicles**

**"There was once this young girl who had fame and fortune upon her throne, having many men coax her into marrying them, but she always declined their offers. Miss Akika-hime was pretty, smart and funny all the while. At a dinner party, there was a fire, a big one to be exact. All the villagers ran towards the hills of the Waterlilly Princess named Kistune. 'May this night be your worst of all!' shouted the princess. Her brothers, Rei, Kai, Dai and Shu were prepared to battle the flames of the castle until one day after, the princess lost everything, her parents died in the fire, and her brothers sought help for themselves and not for their little sister."**

**"Some people say that the princess slept inside the charred castle and died from smoke inhalation, or was it that she ran away and joined her brother Rei, the only brother who cared for her but mostly himself, and fought the Rose Crusade around the hills of the Waterlilly Princess Kistune. No one knows where she could be now."**

"Was that real, or did you just make that up?" Ed refilled his cup of coffee.

"It's real."

"Ichigo, don't lie--"

"ED, IT'S REAL, SO SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Ichigo smacked Ed across the face and snarled at him deeply.


	12. All Dressed Up and Somewhere To Go!

"Continue the story please," grumbled Edward with a red mark marking where Ichigo had slapped him earlier. This gave Ichigo the power to correct and hurt them in any way if possible. Winry carried the door downstairs; she sawed the door in half, carving one piece into a wooden sword and the other into a sharp pointed spear. There was no reason, however, she felt like it. Upstairs, Al, Edward, Alisa, Pon, and the other cats tried to listen to Ichigo's story about Princess Akika and her brothers Rei, Kai, Dai and Shu.

**Princess Akika and the Crystal Chronicles**

**continued...**

**"As I was saying earlier, Akika was later found three years later by a young traveler who goes by the name Fuji. The boy never met her, in fact, he was three years old when he found her; three years ago he was born after the Destruction of Everlasting occurred. The boy laughed at her like she was a stranded pet to him. 'What's with the laugh at the princess here, boy?' said miss Akika-hime standing up tall. 'Nothing! Mommy set me out on an hour's adventure to find a little girl whom I can marry!'_ 'Is this even true to marry a girl at three?' _Akika wondered. The boy smiled at her and gave her a big hug, saying, 'Please come to my mommy's house for dinner. She's got roasted chicken, sweet, sweet tarts and delicious cake.' Akika hesitated a bit and replied to him, 'I'm only 15. I can't eat too much sugar in one day. Father's rule.' The boy didn't care if she ate or not, he just wanted company.**

**Five years later, 20 year old Akika Hayama and eight year old Fuji journeyed together in search for Akika's grown brothers.**

**'When mother finds out that I'm gone for a week, she's gonna be crossed with me! You don't want that to happen, do you?' Akika shook her head. 'I've been crossed with my cousin Rika Hirano when I was 12. I didn't want it to happen again. But, when I return to the Cloud Paradise near the Waterlily Princess's kingdom, I'll be able to ask one of my aunts' daughters to marry you.' Fuji was happier than ever.**

"That was a nice story, Ichigo. Tell us some more tomorrow, okay?" Alisa was appalled. Ichigo was pleased with her audience, with the exception of Edward who was sitting in a corner sleeping. He dreamt of the 20 year old princess.

In the afternoon, all of them went outside to play. Al was playing with Fumiko and Ichigo was playing with her sister Momohana and Pon, while the other cats scatted and trampled over some flowers that weren't important to Winry. Ed was lounging happily underneath a tree with apples dangling from above. Ichigo stared at him and had a plan by transforming into Ct Ichigo and climb up the apple tree and slash one of the stems connected to one of the apples, enabling them to drop on Ed's head. Ed screamed at the tree for dropping apples on him, but he wasn't talking to anyone but the colorful tree of apples. If he were talking to Cat Ichigo, she'd be cowering behind Alphonse, since he can restrain his brother without any hassle.

It was dinnertime!

After they ate, off to bed they went.

Ichigo and Momhana slept in the same bed together, Alisa had her own room all to herself, Winry slept in her original room, and Ed and Al slept in separate beds in one room.

**Continued....**

**"I'm dreaming, said I, Ichigo Momomiya. As we continue with the story of Akika and Fuji, they are only left with their sacks of pinkish candy, not even given a name of some sort.**

**Later on, in an odd city, Akika was apalled by the houses of great luxury.**

**'Fuji, I think you can find a real woman here,' said Akika. 'But, Akika, there's no one here but the young flower woman coming towards me.'**

**'Good day, good day, fellow girl and young boy.' 'I'm Princess Akika of Everlasting. This is Fuji, a boy I met five years ago. His mother's probably gonna be crossed with him as soon as I return him to her.'**

**'I'm Joice Inumiya.' Inumiya means Dog Palace (Inu=Dog and Miya=Palace).**

**'Dinner anyone?' Joice cooked up some food. Akik and Fuji lived there until Akika was around her early thirties and Fuji became a young adult."**

It's morning!

They all woke up, getting ready to go somewhere.

"Ichigo, what a nice dream you had," Momohana bowed to her. "What dream? How would you know I was dreaming?"

"Pon's a mind reader, and she tells me anything she finds out in a person's head."

"Edward, are we going to that one park where it was named after the princess?" asked Alisa.

"Psh! I know where I'm goin'!"

"Psh! No one cares!" Alisa slapped him across the face.


	13. My MewUpgrade!

"Akika's Area? So, this is your planed trip here, Ed?" Winry said.

"Yup, yup and yup!"

"Bah! What are we suppose to do here? Tag dogs along the way and make them sniff us all over? That makes me sick!" Alisa kicked Ed and he fell down with a loud thump.

"Watch who you're kicking next time!"

"My eyes are open! I was going to kick you!" Alisa made hand gestures to make Ed understand her.

"WAS?! You mean was not?!"

"Pathetic little shrimp. I wish I could rip out that little strand of hair on the top of your head! GET BACK HERE!" Alisa was going after Ed's stood up strand of hair. He covered his head and tripped over a log, in which Alisa was able to beat him up and rip his jacket into two (she is also strong).

"Ichigo, what's that?" Al saw something unusual out in the west side of the park. It was a black portal.

"BROTHER! ALISA! WATCH OUT! THERE'S A BLACK HOLE!" Al shouted. The two of them continued fighting and ignored Al's warning.

"It's Kisshu! He's opened the portal to here! Or was it my friends???" Ichigo was looking awfully suspicious about the portal.

"Kisshu?! Who's he?" asked Winry. "He's some evil punk I fought with back in Tokyo!"

"What about your friends?" said Al holding onto Ichigo so she won't fly into the portal.

"They could've opened it, too!"

In the portal, Ichigo's friends popped up.

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"And Mew Mew Minto!"

"You guys?! What are you doing here?!"

"We wanted to take you back, but I can see that you're with that guy."

"Oh, this guy? He's Alphonse Elric."

"Hi there! This is Winry Rockbell, and over there's Edward Elric and Alisa Benjamin."

"Nice to meet you. Uh, Ichigo, we have something to give you." Minto hid her hands behind her back. Mini Mew was there as well.

"What, what, what is it?" asked Ichigo.

"Mini Mew have upgraded us to Angelic Mew Mew. Try it out," said Lettuce giving her her new Pendant called the Battle Pendant. "Even new cries?" Ichigo looked up at them.

"Yup, yup!" Pudding giggled.

"ANGELIC STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHOSE!" Ichigo grew angel wings and had a halo hung on her tail, leaving the ribbon bell alone. Her ears grew a bit larger and her costume changed from strawberry pink to cherry red, similar to her cousin Ringo's outfit color. Her new weapons were also upgraded: StrawBellBell Arrows, StrawBellRed Staff, and Angelic Crimson Cry.

"Ichigo, you look beautiful," said Alisa and Alphonse. Ichigo giggled and thanked them.

"Well, we know you like it, so are you coming back?"

"No. Maybe.. maybe next year or so. Just tell Mew Berri that she can become co-leader while I'm gone."

"All right. Let's go, onee-chans!" Pudding held onto Zakuro's hand and led them back to the portal.


	14. Ichigo's Feelings: The Battle of Kai!

"PORTAL DAY! PORTAL DAY!" Ichigo cheered.

"What the heck is portal day?"

"Edward, it's very simple. PORTAL DAY, YOU IDIOT!"

"I know, I know! I'm just too lazy to know."

"Then you're too stupid to be short for not drinking milk!"

"Guys, just stop for at least a day, all right?" Winry said stepping in between them.

"I'll take this portal here and I'll jump through. See ya whenever!" Ichigo jumped in.

"See ya never!" shouted Ed. "This portal day is weird. Everyone doesn't even watch us jump in, but they can only see us jump and go away. Do we have any magical powers?"

"Al, besides alchemy? Maybe, if we do."

"Edward, Alphonse," said Winry. The two alchemists looked at her.

"Yeah?" they responded.

"Why don't you go with Ichigo and see what she's up to? Maybe she'll need extra help on the way."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Winry, but I got some important things to do."

"Like running around in your boxers outside, calling yourself a shrimp?" Alisa chuckled. Winry joined in and Ed was embarrassed. Al was covering his mouth, trying not to laugh at him.

"T-T-That wasn't funny! HEY, YOU! STOP LAUGHING!" Ed pointed at some little girl who was laughing at him so hard. Everyone around him thought Alisa was a comedian and asked her if she wanted to make more Ed jokes. She declined (hoping to keep her career to herself and towards Edward, who gets irritated every time she's around).

Ed and Al jumped into Ichigo's portal and arrived in the Distortion World (don't be confused with Giratina's home from Pokemon Movie 11). This Distortion World can control time and space itself. Whenever you wanted something to live in, it'll pop up in the grassy areas, being so generous enough to let you harvest.

"Where are we, brother?" Al hid behind Edward, who doesn't seem to like the place or adore at all.

"Distortion World. Hawkeye told me about it."

"Since when? When Mustang was alive? Alisa was excited that he died!"

"ICHIGO! WHERE'D YA GO?!" Edward shouted, but there was no response, whatsoever.

"OVER HERE, LITTLE ONES!" Ichigo laughed from a cliff above them. "Ichigo!" Al clapped his hands and transmuted a net to make sure she gets down safe with her wings tucked in between her arms.

"It's okay! I'll be fine! I have wings!" Angelic Ichigo flew happily in the sky and flipped herself and fell stright down on her feet.

"Like all people say, cats DO land on their feet." "You're absolutely right, Alphonse."

"Ichigo, let's get outta here!" Ed heard a scream from the north.

"It must be Kai, the Ocean Dragon," whispered Ichigo. "Kai?" the two brothers said to her.

"Yes, Kai! I've been here for two years!"

"But, weren't you a Mew Mew two years ago?"

"Yeah! Al, hold on to my hand and, Ed!"

"Yeah?" "You--you stay safe and be careful."

"IS THAT LIKE THE ONLY JOB I CAN DO?! I'M MANLY! I'M VERY MANLY! You just gave a better job to Al because you LOOOOOVE HIM!" Ichigo and Al looked at each other and blushed, turning away from each other, back to back.

"Not true! So not true!" Al replied.

"_GASP!" _Ichigo gasped and remembered something she said to Al about a few weeks ago.

_"I'm your strawberry, Alphonse. I'm your Ichigo. I love you as a friend now." That's right! I may BE in love with him, but... there's no worry to this!_ Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo, something the matter?" asked Al. Ichigo looked up at him dreamily and said, "Nothing.. _Friend."_


	15. Ghost of Mother's Past

"GRRRRRRRRRRRAGHHHHHHHHH!" Kai roared throughout the Distortion Skies. Ed, Al and Ichigo covered their ears to avoid damage.

"Why is he here?!" "Ed, it's very simple. He lives here! He's like the king of time, space, and the galaxy! He wants our bones!" Ichigo grabbed Ed and Al and flew with her light pink wings up to another platform where Kai gave them a deadly stare with his dark red eyes.

"Our bones? Don't you mean... YOUR BONES?!" Ed jumped out of the way and fell down a deep abyss where he was never seen for now. Al screamed for his brother and there was no response. Ed is probably unconscious now, leaving his friends out to fight Kai.

"Alphonse, lift me up! Now!"

"But, you have wings--"

"DO IT!" Al shook and gave Ichigo a boost, leaving Ichigo in the air and shouting, "ANGELIC CRIMSON CRY!" with thunderclap-like waves hovering over Kai.

"I can see it in you, noble one," growled the talking Ocean Dragon. "No use for your words right now!" shouted Ichigo.

"You have the heart of a loved one. Well, the loved one that's trapped in you, desperately trying to break free, trying to save you from any danger, and I think HE'S down below you."

"Who? Aru? No! No! Not him-- I mean-- Why him-- How is that possible?!"

"He could be the one who wants you to be safe at all times. I'll let you free unless you want to save his brother from death. And other two friends are coming down right about--"

"AL! ICHIGO!" Alisa and Winry shouted. "Wow, and you're a mind reader?" Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Where's Edward? _GASP! _T-The abyss! ED'S DOWN THERE?!" Winry was frightened. Al looked down with his bangs shading his eyes in sadness.

"No..." Alisa looked down. "He's the one who I want to make fun of, but YOU want to scare him anyway?! What kind of king are you?!" "I am a great king. Ichigo here is my customer in service. She helped me clean this place and--" "THIS PLACE?! WHAT ABOUT EDWARD?! He's probably dying by now!" Alisa replied in anger.

"Heh... Sorry for being so dark towards you and your female friend," Kai apologized. "Now, let me free of your angelic ssccream, for I will bring back to you your friend of shortness." Alisa giggled.

When Ed woke up in a very naarrow cavern from below the surface, he rubbed his head and got up, searching all around for Al and Ichigo.

"Where am I? Al! Ichigo!" Ed was scared to death to have fallen hundreds of feet down.

A spirit of a person appeared to speak with him.

"M-M-Mother???" said Ed turning around slowly towards the figure of light. It nodded at him.

_"Oh, Edward, I'm so glad you're still alive! Where's my little boy I used to tickle and, where's the boy who I let Den play with almost every day?"_

"It's me, mom. It's really me. I've grown, but I gotta tell ya this. Everyone's being making fun of me for my height."

_"You just get used to people making fun-- Sorry, I mean you just got to ignore them, son. You're the eldest of the house, so it's your job to make sure you and Alphonse are alright. Have you been doing that?" _"Heck yeah I was! But, why am I telling you all this when you're... dead?"

_"Sometimes we spirits come and greet and meet our children. It's the way of life, son. So, how's your friend?"_

"Uh... Who?"

_"Sara Rockbell's daughter. Are you getting along with her lately?"_

Edward turned away from his mother, blushing.

"Uh, yeah."

_"Ed, I know you're blushing behind my back. I've seen you do it over three times every day when you and your friends were young. Every time Al asked you who you wanted to marry or which girl you care the most, you turn away from them, saying, 'Uh, yeah' or 'Do you love anyone else besides Winry?' Oh, please, like you're going to get away with everything in your life! Well, I got to say, you always use Winry as an excuse to skip a question that's been asked more than once."_

"Can we stop talking about me turning from people? It's making me feel so... so.."

_"Single?" _Trisha laughed.

"Down and dirty!" Ed cried.

_"You're not a bad boy yourself, Edward. I've seen you swing Winry a few times around you and you didn't feel a blush coming on. You're in love, aren't you?"_

"Mom, all I'm focusing on is the Philosopher's Stone! I don't need a girl in my life! Well, after I-- Man, this is confusing! I already returned Al to his original body, so what else can I do?"

_"All you CAN do is clap your hands and get out of here, and I'll be waiting for you back at the Rockbell's. Oh, and by the way. Ask her out for me, your mother, please?"_

_"sigh... _Okay." Edward said goodbye to the spirit of Trisha and clapped his hands, creating a boulder to ride out from the abyss.

"At least it was a soft talk with mom again, but how can I tell Al that she just came back from heaven? He wouldn't believe me!"


	16. Finale: Tomodachi

"Brother, you're here!" Al cried out, keeping an eye on Ichigo.

"Yeah, we all know he's here," Alisa replied.

"Is that a joke or am I just dreaming?" said Winry.

"Never mind the joke, just watch her!" shouted Edward.

"Don't watch me!" Ichigo said while she was talking to Kai.

The spirit of Trisha appeared again, pulling Ed and Al to a cave for a small talk.

"Brother, who's behind me?" Al shivered.

"Just a person who you want to meet."

"Yuki?"

"No. She's gone, weeping for Mustang's revival." Ed was being sarcastic about that whole Mustang thing. He meant that she left to go back to Rush Valley.

_"My two boys are here! Even you, Alphonse!" _Trisha hugged him.

"M-MM-M-Mom???"

_"Well, I see you're getting taller than I think you would. You're almost up to my neck!"_

"The ear," Edward corrected her. "Brother, don't be so jealous. She's just-- never mind."

_"Heheh. You two are so healthy. How's Winry, Al?" _"Oh, she's just outside with a friend named Alisa Benjamin. How are you?" Al was smiling for too long, that Ed had to look away from him for a long time.

_"See, look at that. He's doing it again. He always-- Edward, do you mind?"_

"No."

_"Okay. You know lots of people ask Edward who he cares the most or loves the most, right? Have you ever notice him blushing and turning away from his peers every time one of the two questions are asked?" _Al laughed and nodded at her.

"Mother, don't push it too much."

_"It's okay, Edward! Don't be so greedy with your inner feelings."_

"Mom, just stay here after we fight this ugly beast," Edward calmly ordered his mother to stay in the cave. She hugged her two fine boys good luck and waved goodbye.

"ED! AL! Where have you two been?" Winry and Alisa (not worrying for Ed's safety) were worried sick. "Winry, I have something to tell you, but it's been a very long time!" The ground was shaking.

"What is it?!"

"I-I-I-I- l-l-l-looove you!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ed flew off from holding a rock too long, but he was rescued at the last second by Ichigo.

"You love me?! _How could he possibly? No!" _Winry was shock to hear what Edward just said to her. Alisa laughed at him and flew off from a rock, too, flying to another platform head first.

"ALISA!" Winry cred out. She got a response from her, saying that she is okay.

"Ichigo, go get Alisa for me! I have a plan!" "How can you think?!" Ichigo's voice trailed off by a sudden wind storm by Kai. Kai was trying to control his temper after Ichigo used her attacks on him.

"Don't anger me, noble one. You mustn't do that!"

"Ichigo, leave him alone! We need to get out of here!" Alphonse shouted. Edward was still thinking about his plan to defeat Kai and to ride out of the Distortion World with all of his friends, including Trisha.

"Brother, what are you thinking? Edward?" Al looked at him worriedly. "I got it! HEY, DRAGON!" Kai looked down at the little human.

"What do you want, noble one?"

"Listen, if you want us to leave, then tell us how!"

"Then, show me great strength of the human inside you." "I'll do anything, just name it!"

"Love the one you cared about so much, and kiss..."

"Kiss? Kiss who-- NO WAY! NO HOW!" Edward gaged. "Don't worry. Just walk up to her and--"

"I KNOW HOW TO KISS!" Edward walked up to Winry who was shouting at Ichigo or Alisa.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"Just pretend that we're ki--"

"ED!" Winry slapped him so hard.

"Dang it, Winry, just pretend!"

"No, no, no. It has to be real," replied the dragon.

"Shoot!" Ed growled.

"Ed, I want to leave this place, and if we don't, what will we do here? I think we should, if you agree with us."

"Pssh! I'll try, so lean over."

Alisa watched the both of them lean towards each other and said to herself that this will take too long to begin and grabbed the back of their heads and pressed them against each other.

"Now, noble one, show me the greater strength within your arms."

"Blehh! Your mouth tastes like-- I mean you're good."

"Y-Y-Y-You too, Ed.." They both shivered.

"Ichigo, grab this!" Edward transmuted a rock into a spear and lend it to her. She smiled in agreement and point the spear at Kai.

"What will you do to me?"

"If you decide to run away when I turn away, I'll kill you," Ichigo threatened him. Kai was still calm as ever.

"NOW, GREAT ALCHEMIST, YOU HAVE COMPLETED MY TEST! NOW, IT IS YOUR JOB TO FREE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS OUT OF HERE!" Kai opened a portal to the outside world.

_"Edward, Alphonse, you did it." _Trisha disappeared into the air and flew off to the Rockbell's.

"WE'RE HOME!" Alisa cheered. Ichigo transformed back into her human self, and Momo was back with Pon, who already grew into a grown cat. Now, she has three kittens in the house, in which Al and Ichigo were amazed.

"Pon's a mother now," Ichigo cried.

"She is, even if she's the youngest!" Al cried with her.

"Guess what? The other cats are celebrating her kitty birth! What shall we name the three? Hmm... I'm guessing Ichipon, Kiri and Hana?"

"Momo, they're all amazing names. We should name them that!" Alisa petted Momohana like she was her pet cat.

"Pon! Pon!" Ichigo transformed into Cat Ichigo and ran down the basement. Pon was excited to see her again after a few hours.

"Nya! I'm glad to see you again, miss Momomiya!" Pon mewed at her happily.

"Nya! Mew! Me too!" Ichigo licked her paws.

"Ichigo, Pon! You down there?!" Edward shouted.

"Yup!"

"Nya!"

"Mom, where are you?!" Al shouted from upstairs. Trisha appeared in his room and wanted to have Edward and Winry come up, too.

"You're kidding me?! She's actually here?!" Winry was surprised.

"True, so true!" Al patted her on the back.

"Mother, tell us how it's like up there," said Ed, sitting down on Al's bed.

_"I've met miss Rockbell and heer usband. They seem so happy but worried about the only daughter they love. They told me that you're doing so well with your handiwork, that they want to come down here and watch you in person."_

"Well,at least I have the friends I have right now."


End file.
